


In the Silence

by Raidsen



Category: Lidome Warde
Genre: A little angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidsen/pseuds/Raidsen
Summary: 搞个合集现在是清水  以后就不一定了





	In the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> 第一夫夫回忆杀

“...Ed。”  
“?”  
“介意我这么叫你吗？”  
黑发人歪头盯着身前的影子好一会：“……不介意。”  
他想了想又补上一句：“Cain听着挺奇怪的。”  
过了几秒又补上第三句：“Kalen也没问题。”  
“诶？！不不不我不是那个意思，”对方突然显得有些慌乱了，“那没必要！”他从后面搂上凯因，食指竖立到他嘴边。  
“这是我们两个的秘密。”

又一次，凯因注视他垂在脑后的发辫，发丝从他的指间滑过，柔软的质地触感非常舒适。倒不是说凯因不满意他的发型，但他总会思考更多的可能性。  
“你有没有考虑过把头发剪掉？”  
戴尔给了他一个复杂的眼神：“为什么要剪掉？我觉得挺好的。”  
“太久没见你短发的样子了，有点怀念——没什么，只是问问。”啊，好像戳到痛处了。凯因识趣地闭上嘴。  
然后他被迫接受了对方十几分钟的目光行刑。戴尔盯得他心里发毛，像是就着目光把他一刀刀解剖开，内脏一件件掏出来，整齐地摆在他面前。他望回那一汪潭水一样的眼睛，根本看不透。  
戴尔是什么时候开始变得令他捉摸不透的？说不定是很早以前，反正儿时的玩伴站在他面前，他再也读不懂了。

戴尔也觉得他越来越搞不懂凯因了。就从最近一次次有意无意提及两人共同拥有的那段回忆开始——他没能理解凯因的意图，也许时间早就在他们之间划下了深不见底的鸿沟。  
那是他拼了命想要珍藏又拼了命企图遗忘的东西。他曾天真地以为它们会渐渐淡于脑海，从他越来越长的发梢上溜走，随着日记本的纸张发黄陈旧最终腐化成一摊碎片。结果没有。凯因吐出的每一个词句依旧令他感到钻心的疼痛。  
他什么意思？

戴尔反锁上房间门把柜子里积灰的日记搬出来一本本摊开，熬过将近十年岁月，他不确定这些老朋友经不经得起折腾，却还是这样做了。  
切，他一边看一边轻蔑地发哼，小时候的字远没有现在养眼，写慢了歪七扭八，写快了是活生生的鬼画符，不得不说多年后的他能读懂实在是个奇迹。内容无非就是些诸如“今天凯伦又来找我玩了”“爸爸带我们出去野餐”“和大家一起在郊外捉迷藏”之类的句子，小孩子的快乐真简单，始终没离开过那几个人：“最好的朋友”、玩伴、邻居，和父……  
等一下，母亲？他有些惊恐地意识到那个影子正逐渐淡出他的记忆。Rachel Denary，大概是这个名字？每一天举手投足间都能望见的母亲，笑意盈盈，时不时将垂下的几缕碎发挽到耳后。她勤勤恳恳地打理屋子和准备三餐，在下午茶时间给孩子们端来混着各种果仁的烤饼干和玫瑰茶，然后又回到房里；然而他印象中和她对话的次数屈指可数，他的记忆亦无法再描绘出她的面容。父亲曾对家里的来宾夸赞过她的眼睛，说那就像……记不清了。  
令他感到蹊跷的是母亲时常在父亲出现的一刻默默离开，悄无声息；他们之间仿佛形成了某种默契，从不进行半点多余交流。  
他猜测父母的关系远没有表面那样和谐。问题是还有哪个活着的人能告诉他事实呢？  
继续往下翻，后几年不再是每天都写了，而篇幅肉眼可见的越来越长，他看见凯伦这个名字的出现频率逐渐攀升，与之相配的不仅仅是轻描淡写的叙事，还加上了更多……直白地表达感情的语句，字里行间充斥孩童的稚气和单纯，他却读得脸颊发烫，忍不住哗啦啦翻过好几十页去。  
所以我是要看些什么呢，戴尔无奈地摇头干脆直奔最后一本，日记永远停在了2023年5月21日这一天，那上面述说着他多么希望凯伦是他的哥哥，从圣域回来以后他和父母还有凯伦可以像真正的一家人那样平静而充满快乐地生活在一起——  
他猛地合上日记。

终于戴尔在凯因再一次重提旧事来膈应他的时候稍微想通了一点，凯因大概想靠这仅有的一点共同话题重新拉近他们的关系，并且指望自己和他产生共鸣……  
和他之前说的那样，没必要。  
戴尔向着没人的空处翻个白眼。这一出闹得他很不愉快，但面对凯因他就是说不出口——该怎么跟他解释？他把那些日子抛诸脑后可不代表他会敏感到ptsd发作，只是……

他和凯伦曾经抱起同一叠卡纸在花园里扎风车，一连扎坏了六个风车的黑发孩子抽抽嗒嗒吸着气，泪水在眼眶里打着转；身边的男孩转过身把最后一张卡纸让给了他，男孩的父亲脸上带着微笑轻轻揉他的一头黑发，鼓励他再试一次。  
后来呢？钉子扎破的伤口中流出的血染脏了它，他还没来得及欣赏它在风中欢快转动的模样，天空突然就下起了暴雨，男孩一个失手没拿住，风车在雨水里泡得稀烂——看不到一点挽救的可能。  
就如同之后发生的一切。

只是他始终憎恨望着过去的影子自怜的行为，当下明明有更多值得他去争取的，他从那场劫难中破茧成蝶，那个傻傻的软弱无能的男孩被他摒弃在心中的角落死去多年。戴尔厌恶凯因的念念不忘，他总爱这样，在伤口即将痊愈之时亲手撕开血痂再品味一遍痛苦。他怎么就不明白，怀古伤今式地沉溺过去完全没有任何意义，为什么不正视一下他们所遭受的苦难呢？它并非那么糟糕——就在知晓某个真相以后。

“...Edward.”  
凯因再一次转过头将目光投向身侧的青年。声音的主人叹出一口气。  
“有时候我很庆幸雷文死了。”  
凯因怔在那里。  
“……为什么？”  
“想一想那些事情，你能想到的所有事情。有没有记起什么别的？”  
他看着戴尔的脸上浮现出一抹阴影。“具体一点。”  
“那场雨。想起来了没？”  
凯因若有所思地点头。  
“有问题吗？”  
“到我家的时候我们不是浑身都湿透了嘛。呃，关于那个，或许我当时该跟你道个歉——然后我爸就进来了。”  
凯因的眼神里带着困惑，不知道是没听懂还是想不起来。  
“你应该不知道你走后发生了什么，”戴尔的语气出奇的平静，仿佛讲述的故事跟他毫不相干，“他生平第一次揍了我，要我跪在地上保证再也不对任何人做那种事，我被打得瘫在床上两天动不了。”他发出自嘲一般的轻笑声，“那时候我不明白他为什么这么生气，但如今一切都明了了。”  
对方似乎想起了什么而浑身颤抖了一下。  
“你是说……难道……他……”  
“我很久以后才知道。”  
随后是可怕的沉默。大约一个世纪那么漫长的死寂后凯因突然没来由地感到一阵轻松，戴尔抬起头，脸上的阴霾褪去了。“所以我经常在想，现在的状况，能否算作一种不幸中的万幸？”他的眼里充满温情，用一种略带伤感的神色注视他的爱人，“我爱我的父亲，我崇敬他，感谢他，始终悔恨没能保护他；我简直想象不出他走后这些年我是怎么过来的，但事实是我确实挺了过来——以及你想太多了，我不反对谈论往事，只是你的态度让我很失望。我从未逃避。”他轻轻抚摸上凯因的脸庞，手指描摹他五官的轮廓。海一样平和的蓝眼睛，标志性的长刘海，高挺的鼻梁，缺少弧度的薄唇，不论端详多少遍都令他无法拒绝。  
“而且我很高兴他留给我的并非只剩绝望。”  
凯因合上眼帘，两人迎着日光紧紧相拥。  
至少我还有你。

——End.


End file.
